protomonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug
They're strong against the Grass type because members of this type commonly consume plants and similar organic material. They're strong against the Psychic type because they represent a common fear affecting the psychology of the mind. Further, members of this type often do not have the mental capacity to be very susceptible to mental manipulation. They're strong against the Dark type because members of this type are well adapted to operating in darkness and do not have the mental capacity to fear the dark. They're weak against the Flying type because many members of this type are ground dwellers, vulnerable from attacks from up above. Further, many members of this type are commonly preyed upon by Flying type members. They're weak against the Fire type because fire consumes the exoskeletons endemic to members of this type rather easily, and where fire is both a bane and repellent to insects, either keeping them at bay with its increasing heat or drawing them into its flame with its light. They're weak against the Rock type because the strength of their exoskeletons rarely can endure the weight or impact of rock or stone. They're strong against the Ground type because many bugs like worms live inside the ground and many of them eat it. The Ghost type is strong against them because members of this type cannot easily transcend the spiritual barrier members of the type they hide behind in order to attack them. The Fighting type is strong against them because the strength of their exoskeletons rarely can endure the weight or impact of physical blows. The Fairy type is strong against them because many fairies live along bugs. The Poison type is strong against them because members of that type have developed natural resistances to poisons, rendering many poison-based bug attacks ineffective. The Nuclear type is strong against them because bugs aren't yet capable to resist explosions. The Light type is strong against them because bugs are attracted to lights such as fire or lamps. The Machine type is strong against them because bugs aren't known for surviving getting crushed. The Sound type is weak against them. The Blood type is weak to them because blood attracts various blood-sucking bugs like mosquitoes. The Cyber type is strong against them because cyber-beings often have things like lasers, which can crush or burn bugs. The Magma type is strong against them because it can melt bugs. The Cosmic type is strong against them because of suffocation. The Paint type is neutral against them because they could drown or suffocate. The Flux type is neutral against them. The Dream type is neutral against them. The Mist type is strong against them because it can turn into a mirage. The Nature type is strong against them because nature says that bug have to either die of age or eaten or crushed or burnt or poisoned. The Sand type is strong against them because, yet again, suffocation. The Storm type is neutral against them. The Shadow type is weak against it because members of the bug type are well adapted to operating in darkness and do not have the mental capacity to fear the dark. The Chrome type is strong against them because 'Chrome Spray' will cover the bug in metal. The Candy type is strong against them because it's often sticky. The Snow type is strong against them because it can cover bugs and suffocate them. The Vine type is weak against them because members of the bug type commonly consume plants and similar organic material.